


Looks Can Be Deceiving

by literaryoblivion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Derek In Heat, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Model Stiles, Modeling, Omega Derek, Omega Verse, Scents & Smells, Sexual Content, because of heat sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3667161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek wouldn’t say he’s an unobservant person. He’s good at taking in his surroundings, analyzing a situation enough to know whether he should stay or leave for his own comfort. But when he drives to and from work, his world becomes the inside of his car, and his thoughts turn to the errands or projects he has to do rather than looking at the countless advertisements and billboards he drives past.</p><p>That is until he notices something from the corner of his eye as he’s stuck in rush hour traffic on the way home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looks Can Be Deceiving

**Author's Note:**

> *Warning: There is mild dubious consent because of heat sex.

Derek wouldn’t say he’s an unobservant person. He’s good at taking in his surroundings, analyzing a situation enough to know whether he should stay or leave for his own comfort. But when he drives to and from work, his world becomes the inside of his car, and his thoughts turn to the errands or projects he has to do rather than looking at the countless advertisements and billboards he drives past.

That is until he notices something from the corner of his eye as he’s stuck in rush hour traffic on the way home.

   

It must be new, he thinks, because he’s almost positive he would have noticed it before then. It’s a giant billboard with a black background and a seductively pictured model advertising a new line of scent enhancing and suppressing perfumes for omegas. Derek couldn’t care less about the product, despite his own omega status, but the model… the model is what he’s drawn to.

The model, a young man with pale skin and a spattering of moles, is only pictured from the waist up, his shirt is only half-buttoned and appears as if it’s falling off his shoulders. His brown hair is styled in such a way that it looks like he just had sex, and the smirk on his pink lips seems to confirm it. His eyes are a honey brown, and are in Derek’s opinion the most captivating thing about the picture. Although, he must admit, as a whole the model is attractive and definitely achieves the aim of the advertisement.

All the way home Derek can’t erase the image of the model from his head, picturing how the model might look surrounded by his own pillows and sheets, looking like that because of him. He tries to shake it when he gets home, remembers the bills he needs to pay before turning in for the night, heats up a few leftovers from the night before for dinner.

As an omega himself, he shouldn’t want another omega so badly. While he knows it’s not unheard of, it’s very much frowned upon, and he feels ashamed for thinking of another omega in that way.

Derek’s never had the occasion to mate or appeal to an alpha, and he gets by fine with toys on his own and has for several years now. He’s had offers from a few friends that were alphas, but a part of him wants his first time with an alpha to be special, to be with someone that he cares about and vice versa, not someone who knots him out of pity.

It’s when he’s finished paying his bills online that he decides to look up the brand of omega fragrances from the billboard. He tells himself it’s curiosity about what all they sell; his heat is approaching, and while he has a strict regimen he follows, it might not hurt to see what else is out there. Deep down, though, he knows he’s lying to himself. It’s to see if he can find more ads with the model from the billboard.

Sadly, there’s nothing but the same ad on the website front page. He clicks around and finds one more similar ad, although this one is a full-length one of the model. He still has the same smirk and sexed-up hair as the other, but he’s turned so you can see his ass in skin-tight jeans. It’s alluring and arousing, and Derek is both turned on and confused. Perhaps there’s something wrong with him that he finds this omega so attractive and has never found an alpha as such?

Or maybe he’s been alone for too long and with his heat approaching he’s finding anyone attractive?

Whatever the case, the search on the company’s website proves fruitless. He doesn’t find a name or any other pictures of the model on the site, and the fragrance itself is not something he finds worth investing in. If he had a potential mate or had caught the eye of an alpha, maybe. But with no prospects, there is no point. He tries desperately to turn his thoughts to other things, but he ends up dreaming of mole-dotted skin and brown honey eyes.

~

It’s a week later that he sees that same model again, this time on the back of a magazine someone is holding up while they wait for their coffee. When they flip the page, practically closing the magazine to do so, Derek makes note of the specific magazine before taking his own cup and fleeing. There’s a magazine stand around the corner on his way to work, and he picks up a copy for himself, stuffing it in his briefcase before continuing his stroll back to his office.

His office is on the fifth floor of a tall high-rise that he thinks houses at least 20 other businesses, but his is the only one he cares about, so he’s never known who else is in the building. He sees the same similar faces in the lobby and the elevators, and even though he nods in acknowledgement sometimes, that’s the extent of his interaction with them.

When he gets to his office, it’s almost like the magazine is burning a hole in his briefcase; however, he refuses to distract himself from looking at it until he is at home. Instead he checks his email and works on various projects from his computer, ensuring he won’t have to open his briefcase for anything (even though he has some pretty important papers in there). By the end of the day, he mentally pats himself on the back for being so strong and resisting.

At home he finally retrieves the magazine and flips to the back where the model he’s been so intrigued by is. This time, instead of omega fragrances, the model is pictured in a well-tailored suit, advertising a new line of omega-specific clothing. The text next to the advertisement reads “You don’t have to be an alpha to dress like one.” He has the same smirk as he did in the fragrance billboard, but even though he’s in a full suit and not-half clothed like before, he’s just as attractive and arousing to Derek.

Derek pulls up a browser on his laptop and types in the line of clothing that’s being advertised, and once he finds the specific line the model was wearing, he almost passes out at the treasure trove of photos he has found. The model is exclusive to this clothing line, it seems, advertising all of their pieces, and it turns out the line doesn’t only have suits.

There’s casual clothes, more formal wear like the suit in the magazine, but also _underwear_.

God, the underwear.

Derek stares for far too long at the model's pert ass in a pair of boxer briefs, long enough to almost be resigned to the fact that maybe he’s just not wired to be mated with an alpha. He’s not even sure he could blame his arousal on his upcoming heat this time, it’s that bad. He even contemplates being alone forever because there’s no way he would ever meet this omega model, and even if he did, the guy surely already had an alpha waiting at home, and if not could get anyone he wanted. Not Derek, another omega.

Instead of doing the smart thing like closing out the window and moving on, Derek clicks through all the pictures, multiple times, more times than he would care to admit. He knows it’s pathetic, but no one’s around to judge him, so he doesn’t quite care.

This time he doesn’t just dream of a cute upturned nose and pink lips, he actively thinks about them and the way the model filled out his underwear, all while Derek pleasures himself. He was already too far gone, might as well go all in.

~

He smells him before he sees him.

Derek waltzes into the front doors of his office building like he would on any normal day. It’s the last few days before he takes off for his heat, and he has a lot of things he needs to get done or pass on to others before he takes his heat week off.

As soon as he nears the elevators, he’s hit with a wall of an overwhelmingly good smell. It’s not like anything he’s smelt before, and he almost forgets what he’s even doing when he smells it. He knows it must be an alpha, he can think enough to recognize that in the scent, but having never experienced this before, he’s not exactly sure who it is coming from.

There’s a few people lingering by the elevator doors, waiting for them to open, and one man is facing away from Derek staring at the list of companies and their corresponding floors nearby. As Derek cautiously steps closer to the elevators, reining in his senses to get in some semblance of control, he realizes, as the other people file into one of the elevators, that the overwhelmingly intoxicating smell is coming from the man at the directory.

Derek thinks he should ignore it, go into the elevator, and get to work because he’s worried that the longer he’s surrounded by this man’s scent, it might affect him enough to send him into an early heat. But before he can turn and flee, the man turns around, a confused look on his face, and suddenly Derek’s stomach drops because he recognizes him.

It’s the model.

The _omega_ model.

Although, obviously he’s _not_ an omega. Derek knows that for certain, can smell it for himself that the man is very clearly an alpha.

But… why would he be posing and modeling as an omega?

“Uh, excuse me. Do you work in this building? I was wondering if you knew what floor Mahealani Advertising was on because I looked in the directory but didn’t see it, and I’m pretty sure this is the right building,” the man asks Derek.

Derek, though, only stares, his brow furrowed, confused at the man before him.

“Uh… hi? Is… something wrong?” the model asks, stepping closer to Derek, scratching his cheek in a nervous gesture. When he does Derek gets another wave of scent, and he desperately tries to remain unaffected. He’s too busy trying to control his own reactions, though, that he doesn’t notice that the model seems to be just as affected by Derek’s scent as well.

Derek clears his throat and shakes his head. “I don’t know what floor it’s on, but the directory isn’t up to date.”

The model snaps his fingers like he just thought of something and smiles. “That’s right. It was previously Argent Advertising, but they got bought out.” He gives Derek a grin and says, “Thanks!” before turning away to go back to the directory.

Derek is grateful for the distance, and even more grateful when the elevator dings and the doors open. It’s only him and the model in the lobby, and Derek slips into the open elevator, pressing his floor, hoping that the door closes before anyone else, especially the model, comes in.

Of course it’s just his luck that as the doors begin closing, the model stops them and jumps in to join Derek on the way up. He presses a button for the floor three above Derek’s and settles back against the wall next to Derek, his hands clasped in front of him.

Derek has a fleeting panic-y thought to jump out as the doors start to close, but he reins himself in and tries to breathe through his mouth. Not that it helps much because he can still see the model, and now that he knows he’s not actually an omega, it’s like his brain and his body are now both fully on board with being attracted to him.

He’s still confused though as to why an alpha would pose as an omega, and maybe it’s because of the overwhelming scent and the fact that he’s near his heat that causes him to blurt out, “But you’re an alpha!?”

The model turns to him, an eyebrow raised. “Excuse me?”

Normally Derek would shake his head or apologize, but he needs answers and it’s starting to get really hot and stifling in this elevator. “You model omega products, but you’re an alpha. Why… why would you do that?”

The model looks kind of sheepish and shrugs. “I don’t really look like a typical alpha, and it pays good money.”

Derek nods like he understands, and he sort of does but his mind is starting to feel foggy.

“I’m sorry if I upset you. You know, now that you know the truth. Most people don’t recognize me for my modeling because they smell I’m an alpha first and they don’t put it together.” He sticks out his hand, “I’m Stiles.”

Derek stares briefly at his hand before shaking it. The touch is electrifying, and he’s not quite sure how he’s still holding himself together when he lets go. “Derek,” he grunts out. “I’m not upset,” he adds, “just confused and… a little relieved.”

Stiles laughs. “Good.”

The elevator stops, finally, on Derek’s floor, and Derek steps out, his head already starting to feel a little clearer with the fresh air not filled with Stiles’s scent.

Stiles, though, holds the doors open and stops Derek from moving further away with a hand on his shoulder. “I realize we don’t know each other, but… if you’d want to change that…” he pulls out a card from his back pocket and hands it to Derek. “Call me… or if you… need anything? Maybe? Call me, too. If you _need_ anything.” He says it quickly in a rush like he’s embarrassed for implying what Derek thinks he’s implying.

Derek accepts the card and nods and watches as Stiles steps back into the elevator and waves while the doors shut on him.

Despite only being with Stiles for a short amount of time, his body is already responding to being so near an alpha, so much so that by the time he reaches his office, he’s sweating.

He tries as best he can to work through it, getting the top priority things done that he can. But by lunch time, he can’t stay any longer and decides that he’ll have to start his heat week earlier than planned. He doesn’t run into Stiles on his way out of the office, thankfully, and by the time he gets home, his brain is starting to cloud.

He undresses, in the hopes that a cool shower might help him enough to be able to eat something before his heat fully takes over, and when he goes to throw his pants in the hamper, Stiles’s card falls out. He picks it up, and the next thing he knows he’s dialing the number on the card. He blames the heat-daze, but really he should be blaming Stiles. It’s his fault he’s even having to deal with going into heat early.

When Stiles answers with a hello, Derek grits out, “This is your fault.”

There’s a brief silence on the other line. “Derek?” Stiles asks, his voice hesitant and worried.

“This is _your_ fault,” Derek says again.

“Derek, are you okay?”

“No,” Derek answers bluntly.

“Shit,” Stiles mutters. “Okay, where are you? I’m sorry. Look, I’ll come wherever. I just finished up at Mahealani’s, in your building. Are you still here?”

“No. I’m at home.”

Stiles pauses. “Do you… If you want me to come help, I will. Do you want me to come over?”

Derek thinks about it, well as much as he can with his heat. He doesn’t really know Stiles, and despite his adamancy that his first time with an alpha be special, he kind of wouldn’t mind if it was with Stiles. He might not know him, but he’s imagined being with him plenty of times. And, who’s to say that it won’t be special or that he can’t get to know Stiles afterwards?

“Yes,” he finally says. “I’d like you to come over.”

“Anything you want, big guy,” Stiles says, a smile evident in his voice.

Derek rattles off his address, and Stiles tells him he’ll be there as soon as he can but he’ll need to pick up some supplies for them first. Before he hangs up he reassures Derek again, telling him everything will be alright and that he’ll take good care of him. The words settle something in his chest, and Derek hangs up pleased and excited to be with Stiles.

If he were in his right mind, he might regret giving Stiles his address, or at the least be angry with himself for being so willing to share his heat with someone he barely knows and who he thought was something else before he actually met him. Of course, with his heat coming on, he’s not in his right mind.

When Stiles finally shows up, his arms laden with plastic grocery bags, Derek’s just barely hanging on enough to open the door and let Stiles in.

“Oh, man,” Stiles says, “sorry, I wasn’t sure what you had or liked and… ok let me go set this stuff down.” Stiles rushes to carry all the bags into the kitchen and set them on the counter. He’s still carrying one bag when he reemerges into the living room where Derek is curled in on himself on the couch.

Stiles sidles up next to him, brushes his hair from his forehead. “Come on, Derek, let’s go somewhere a little more comfortable.” He slings one of Derek’s arms over his shoulders and helps him up from the couch and starts walking him down the hall. It’s a small loft, so it doesn’t take Stiles long to figure out which room is the bedroom. Once inside, Stiles drops the bag he had on the ground and gingerly sets Derek on the bed.

“Stiles,” Derek mutters out when Stiles steps away from him, kicking off his shoes.

“Yeah, Der, I’m right here, not going anywhere. Give me a minute and I’ll be right there.” Derek watches in a haze as Stiles quickly strips down, tossing his clothes aside before rummaging through the bag he brought in **,** taking out a few bottles of water and condoms. Even though Derek has seen Stiles model in various states of undress, it’s nothing compared to what he sees before him.

Stiles steps up between Derek’s legs and sets the items on the bed next to them. “You still doing okay?”

Derek nods, and Stiles cups his face in his hands, tilting his head up to look at him. “I’m… I’m really glad you called me, Derek. I’m going to take such good care of you. I promise,” Stiles says, his voice earnest and sincere. It’s soothing for Derek, and even though a part of him is already frantic with his heat, Stiles’s voice is calming and reassuring.

Derek doesn’t quite know what to say to that, so he doesn’t say anything. Instead, he leans back on the bed. He’s only in his underwear, but they’re already wet with sweat and slick. He moves to take them off, but Stiles’s hands stop him.

“Let me help,” Stiles says, taking over and removing Derek’s underwear, revealing his hard leaking cock. It feels odd for Derek, letting someone help him, because he’s never done this with someone else before, but at the same time it’s nice.

“God, you’re so beautiful, Derek,” Stiles whispers in awe when Derek is completely naked, and Derek can’t help but preen at the praise.

Derek’s never been a very verbal guy to begin with, but when he’s in heat, he’s mostly mute. Not that he’s ever had to speak to anyone during his heats anyways. But, Stiles doesn’t seem to mind that Derek doesn’t respond to him. Stiles helps Derek get a little more comfortable on the bed, all the while reassuring him that he’s there, that he’s got him, that he’s not leaving.

It’s great, really, and Derek is beyond the point of being embarrassed and instead wishes he had found someone like Stiles (or maybe just Stiles himself) sooner to share his heats with. He’s been denying himself of such wonderful affection and praise from an alpha, and now that he’s experiencing it, he’s mad at himself for waiting this long.

Even though his heat has come early, he can normally stay coherent and hasn’t experienced the frantic, crazed feeling most other omegas feel. Of course, nothing is normal now with Stiles. His scent is overwhelming, and Derek can already feel himself giving into instinct, internally begging to have Stiles fill him up and knot him. He doesn’t say it though, but it seems like he doesn’t need to.

Stiles positions himself above Derek on the bed, continuing to move his fingers over him, touching and caressing him in ways that would suggest he and Derek have been lovers for years, when in reality they don’t even know each other’s last names. Stiles has been talking this whole time while Derek has been lost in his thoughts, and he registers a little of what Stiles is saying.

“I know this is fast, and I promise after this I’ll take you out on a date and we’ll do this the right way. But, god, Derek, I almost died in that elevator this morning. You smelled so good, and I could tell that you wanted me. How you even held it together is amazing. You’re so amazing. I bet you feel so good.”

As Stiles talks, his hand moves down to Derek’s cock and starts stroking. It’s not enough to give Derek the release he needs, but it feels good. Derek’s hips buck up at the contact, and Stiles smiles.

“You’re so good for me, Derek. So responsive.” Stiles leaves a trail of kisses down Derek’s neck and across his chest and back up his jawline. “Is this okay, Derek? Does it feel good?”

Derek nods frantically, his hips moving with every stroke Stiles makes. Derek wraps his arms around Stiles to pull him down more on top of him because he wants to feel more of Stiles, wants more of that scent mixed with his. And then because he’s wanted to ever since he saw the billboard, he pulls Stiles into a kiss. It’s sloppy and uncoordinated, but then Stiles kisses back and licks into Derek’s mouth. Maybe it’s because he’s been riding the edge for most of the day, or maybe it’s because of Stiles, he moans into Stiles’s mouth, coming over his chest and Stiles’s hand.

Stiles grins and continues kissing Derek, both of them taking a few moments to breathe, wrapped up in each other’s arms and combined scent. Now that his climax has taken the edge off a little, he can feel Stiles’s cock hard against his thigh. He reaches down and wraps a hand around Stiles’s cock, moving his hand over it a few times to see how big it is, if he could take it right now without a little more stretching, and Stiles keens at the touch.

“You read for Act Two already, big guy?” Stiles asks.

“I want to feel you inside me,” Derek says, surprised at himself for his admission.

“I so want that,” Stiles says. “Give me a sec,” he adds, fumbling out of Derek’s grasp to reach the box of alpha knotting condoms he had tossed on the bed earlier.

It doesn’t take long for Stiles to put one on and return to Derek. He has Derek flip over on his stomach so he’ll be more comfortable and slowly runs a few fingers over Derek’s wet hole. He slips a few in on a pass, and Derek arches his back wanting more.

“More,” Derek grits out when Stiles finger-fucks him with two slicked up fingers. Stiles adds a third finger on Derek’s request, but it’s still not enough. He can feel himself get hazy again with heat, and all he can focus on is Stiles’s fingers inside of him and wishing it was his cock, his knot, filling him up like he so desperately wants. “I need you… _Stiles_ , _please_.”

“Shhh, I got you, Der. I’m here.” Stiles’s fingers slip out, and Derek cries at the loss and emptiness. But before he can voice a complaint, he can feel the head of Stiles’s cock against his open hole. Slowly, Stiles pushes in, and they both moan as he buries himself in Derek.

“God, Derek, you are so good for me. You’re perfect, made just for me,” Stiles says. He pulls out a little and shoves back in a few times before starting a rhythm that has Derek gasping for breath and moaning with every thrust.

“Yes, _yes_ , Stiles, fill me up. Knot me, please, I want it. I need it,” Derek mumbles out between moans, moving his hips to match Stiles’s thrusts so he can get him deeper.

Stiles groans at the command, and after a few more thrusts, Derek can feel Stiles’s cock swell at the base, until finally Stiles can’t thrust in and out because his knot has grown enough to tie them together. Instead of thrusting, he grinds down, ensuring that Derek still feels him against his prostate. He rolls them so that they are on their sides, spooning, and Stiles reaches around to stroke Derek’s cock while he grinds against his ass. A few strokes and Derek is coming again, this time it’s more satisfying than the first as he clenches around Stiles’s knot, causing Stiles to come as well.

Once they’ve gotten their breath back, Stiles slowly kisses Derek’s shoulders and runs his hand along Derek’s come-covered abs.

“That was awesome,” Stiles finally says, and Derek huffs.

“You act like you’ve never done this before,” Derek says, unable to restrain the bitter note of jealousy in his tone.

Stiles stills. “I… haven’t. I’ve never… been with an omega. You’re my first.”

Derek twists his head enough to look back at Stiles. “Really?”

Stiles blushes. “Yeah. Remember the whole don’t look like an alpha thing? I’ve never… it’s never… until you.” He ducks his head a little to rest his forehead against Derek’s shoulder.

“Me neither. I’ve never been with an alpha,” Derek admits.

Stiles looks up suddenly at that, the sudden motion causing his knot to move against Derek’s sensitive prostate, making him moan. “Sorry. So, wait… I’m _your_ first, too?”

Derek nods, a little embarrassed, his cheeks flushing, although they're not noticeable consider his heat and recent activity.

Stiles wraps his arms around Derek’s waist and squeezes him, placing kisses on the back of his neck and shoulder.

“Is it too soon to say I’d like to be your last?” Stiles asks.

Derek hides his grin against the bed before saying, “Probably. But… I was thinking the same thing. It’s probably the heat talking, though.”

Stiles slaps him on the arm for the comment, and Derek chuckles. “We’ll talk about it after your heat then, on our date.”

“Okay.”

“Alright. Let me know when you’re ready for the next round, big guy. I’ll be here.” Stiles snuggles in closer to Derek, trying not to squirm too much so as not to over stimulate Derek. And they both fall asleep, tied together with Stiles’s legs tucked up against Derek’s, an arm around Derek’s waist, and his fingers linked with Derek’s.

When the week is over, Derek decides it was the most enjoyable heat he’s ever had, and he never wants to spend another one alone or with anyone but Stiles. And Stiles is more than okay with that.

**Author's Note:**

> If I missed any tags, please let me know. This is my first omega/ABO verse fic, so I probably got things wrong/missed something. For which I'm sorry.
> 
> This was inspired by a billboard I saw while driving home, although it was for Omega watches. The twist was thanks to [Tay](http://deleted-scenes.tumblr.com).
> 
> The fanart embedded in the fic was created by [Megan](http://mianewarcher.tumblr.com).
> 
> Come say hello on [my tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com) or [my twitter](http://twitter.com/lit_oblivion).


End file.
